Twists and Turns
by EdwardL0vesBella
Summary: Bella Swan's life had always been relatively normal but everyhting is turned upside-down when Renee is killed in a trajic accident. Bella is sent to Forks to live with her dead-beat dad, Charlie. How will things play out? Read? ;3 -Anna
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **_This story is a Twilight rewrite. I kept the characters from the books but the plot is very different, I promise it is good though! This is my first FanFic, so please be kind :). I am not sure how often I will be able to update; patience is appreciated. Remember, I _am _trying! Just to clarify, Bella is 12 years old at the very beginning of this chapter._

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Cullens, Bella, any of Bella's family, etc. Only the plot and All the characters in the prologue except Charlie and Renee are mine.**

**Chapter One**

Prologue: Bella's Point of view. Four years ago

I had been anticipating this day for the past month. It was finally Lindsay's sleep over! Lindsay has been my best friend since kindergarten and she passed out invitations almost a month ago to her 5 closest friends, including me. I remember the invitations were purple with a red heart on the front and everyone who got one, seeing it was from Lindsay, our closest friend, opened it immediately and was ecstatic to find out about her party.

I woke up the at the party with that 'first one awake' feeling. I sat up in my sleeping bag on the floor and saw my feeling was right. I realized there was no way I could fall asleep again this morning and decided I should find out what time it was first. Why did _I _always have to fall asleep first? No matter what, that always happened. If I tried to stay up extra-late, so would everyone else, and they'd, of course, beat me.

I got up with a quiet sigh and stepped over Susan, the closest girl to the doorway. I walked into the kitchen and found what I was looking for. Yes, a clock! The clock read 7:30. Great., what to do now? I guess it's a good thing Lindsay's parents liked me because it seemed like the only thing to do was to go and tell them I was awake. And alone. I walked dup the stairs quietly and knocked oh the bedroom door.

"Come in!", A female voice answered. I sheepishly opened the door and saw (Lindsay's mother) sitting on her bed with a jewelry box in her lap.

" . . . Hi.", I said, a little awkwardly.

"Oh, hello Bella! Why up so early today?", She asked, grinning.

"I just woke up first. I'm not sure what I should do."

"Well you're welcome to sit with me and help me with this mess!", She said, patting the space beside her on the bed.

"Okay, thank you,", I walked over to the bed and sat next to her,"Organizing jewelry?"

"Eventually, I hope. First untangling it, and if you live through that, the girls should be up.", She moved the white box behind us and turned to face it.

For another hour and a half or so, we untangled and organized the varied collection of quaint little things from rings with foreign writing to simple chain necklaces, chit-chatting the whole time about everything we could think of.

When we finished, she closed the box and told me to check if anyone else was awake, yet. I thanked her for giving me something to do and walked into the living room. The furniture was pushed aside and the six sleeping bags were facing the television. Thankfully, there were only two people left sleeping, Sarah and Abby. Lindsay, Susan, and Brooke were sitting on the couch and smiled when they saw me.

"Hey, Bella! We thought you deserted us.", She said jokingly and then giggled.

"Yeah, where were you?", Abby asked.

"Oh, I was helping your mom sort out her jewelry box, man, doesn't she try to keep it a _little _organized?", I said, jokingly, to Lindsay.

"Not really. She just stuffs things in it and yanks them out, if they're intact. She's been meaning to organize it forever, thanks for helping her. Now I don't have to listen to her whine about it!",She laughed, then added,"Hey do you guys wanna play a board game?"

"Sure., I shrugged., In perfect unison with Brooke. We chuckled.

"'Kay.", Susan agreed.

"How about Beehive?", Lindsay suggested.

We all agreed upon this. Beehive was a game where you would pull sticks out of the hive, trying not to pick one that would make bees fall. I liked this game so I was okay with it.

In the end, Susan won with three bees. I had six, Lindsay had four, and Brooke had nine.

Next, they decided we would watch some gory zombie movie- which _I_ hadn't had a say in because I had gone to the bathroom.

"Are you _sure _it's okay, Bella?" Lindsay asked me, truly concerned.

"Yeah, it's fine." I lied.

Even the opening credits had violence in the background so I decided now would be a good time to site on the couch and focus on something else. I took out my iPod and whipped up a playlist of good, yet loud enough to drown out the movie, songs.

I was listening to some rock song that I hadn't realized I owned when walked in and chimed, "Alright, girls, time to get you back home!".

Phew! I wasn't sure how much more of this brainless -literally- movie I could take. Try as I may, I could never completely keep from glancing up at the screen occasionally. I got up with a sigh of relief, glad I had already packed my things up, and went to the door to put on my shoes.

~*~

had us all in the car and chatting away- except for me. Ironically, I had gotten the most sleep but I was_ exhausted_. Probably because I had woken up in a cold sweat, terrified, so, my dreams couldn't have been good.

Thank goodness, my house came first.

I awkwardly attempted to hug my friends goodbye, despite being strapped into a car and, after gathering my bags, stumbled to the door. By some miracle, I didn't trip, fall, or injure myself in any way in the process. Hm, the door was locked. Typical Renee, forgetting about . . . most things. I yanked the key from my bag and jammed it into the hole, feeling suddenly frustrated.

Once I had the door open I saw the car drive away with my waving friends in the back. I quickly waved back and stepped inside.

"Mom?" No answer. "Hello? It's me, Bella! I'm back from Lindsay's." Still no answer. Huh. Maybe she was running late. I noticed a pad of paper open on the desk by the far wall with messy handwriting all over it- Renee's planner. I had gotten this for her a few months ago and she rarely used it- she only bothered when she was deathly bored or had a very busy day. That would be today. It read:

Saturday

_**10:00 call cle**_**aners** X

_**10:10 Pick up sweater if ready **_X

_**11:00 Yoga **_

_**12:30**__**Bella is back**_

The list continued with her activities for the rest of today. Apparently she hadn't gotten back from yoga, or just didn't check it off. Well, it was 12:45 p.m. now. I decided I had better call.

I dialed Renee's cell phone number. All I got was the answering machine, so I left a message.

"Hi mom, it's Bella. I'm back from Lindsay's but I guess you haven't gotten here yet. Well, don't freak out Ill just be here waiting and call me if you get this. Love you, bye."

Suddenly, the phone rang and scared the heck out of me. I jumped a good distance into the air and the phone clattered to the floor. Taking a moment to steady myself, I picked it up and answered.

"Swan residence, Bella speaking."

"Isabella Swan? This is the police. There's been an accident."

Oh _no._

_**Very Important; PLEASE read!!!**_

What did you think? I know, it was really long, sorry! There's still more 'epilogue' to go, as you may have guessed. **I'm not sure if I'll be continuing this, so I'm asking ****your**** opinions. If I get enough responses of people wanting me to post the next chapter, I will, I promise! (:**Yaaaay! Twilight is almost out on DVD!!


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**_** I AM SO, SO ,SO SORRY!!!!! I've been swamped with homework and had play practice every day for over a week! But today is my first day of spring break (we have a weird break at our school) and I promise to write a lot more!**

(I **began** this chapter a day after I published the first) As I'm writing this, I just posted the first chapter yesterday and I already have 4 reviews! Maybe it's not a lot to SOME people, but I was so ecstatic that anyone cared about what I wrote to bother reviewing that I just had o start writing the 2nd chapter! This takes place immediately after Chapter 1 and is still 'epilogue'.

_Suddenly, the phone rang and scared the heck out of me. I jumped a good distance into the air and the phone clattered to the floor. Taking a moment to steady myself, I picked it up and answered._

"_Swan residence, Bella speaking."_

"_Isabella Swan? This is the police. There's been an accident."_

_Oh _no_._

**Chapter 2, Bella's POV**

I struggled for words, dazed, "Uhm . . . wha- what?".

"Is this Isabella Swan?" The man asked.

"Yes. . ?" It sounded more like a question.

"Im very sorry, your mother was lost in an accident. Her car crashed off the highway,"_Whoa._ Did he just say that? "Are you there?".

"Oh, sorry." My tone was flat, robotic. "She's . . . _dead?_" My voiced cracked around the word.

"Yes. I'm sorry. We're going to send someone to pick you up. Is that alright?"

I blinked a few times. It felt like I might collapse any second, "Yes. What's going to happen now?" I spoke in a choked whisper.

"We are taking you to your father, Charlie Swan's house, you'll live there. Don't worry, everything else will be taken care of."

~*~

I wasn't exactly sure how my life had gotten to this point. I had been so out of it that now I was standing in the kitchen. I was surprised, not at the furious look on his face or at how suddenly everything seemed to happen, but I was surprised because I _wasn't _surprised. It seemed normal for Charlie to be furious. Why . . .

"Isabella Swan, I thought I _told _you to cook the fish in the freezer! Instead I get _this,_" He motioned to the three plates or spaghetti in front of him.

"B-but you told me to make dinner for th-three p-people," I sputtered.

"Are you calling me a liar, Isabella?" His tone was calm, but in an angry way.

"No, I just-" I felt his hand come in contact with my cheek. I sank to the floor, trying desperately to keep tears from my eyes. That would only make him happy and I wasn't going to let that happen.

"Just hurry and make the damn fish before Billy and Harry get here!" After a kick to my side, he walked into the living room and sat on the couch.

I got up and winced. My face didn't hurt so bad, but Charlie had a bruised spot from the day before. I walked carefully to the refrigerator and got out the three fish. I hated cooking, it gave me too much time to think.

Just I had feared, I started to remember things. Things that seemed like they were from someone else, like they had decided to give me access to what they had seen. That person allowed me only a bit and, rather than bothering me, I was glad. I had the feeling that I didn't _want_ to remember everything.

I recalled only the ride.

Flashback

Charlie arrived in a police cruiser, driving it, in fact. For this reason, I had thought he was a policeman but when I reached the car a policeman who had been moving my things into a van told me that it was Charlie.

He opened the passenger door for me. I thought I wasn't supposed to sit in front of an airbag? Well, it must be fine. I climbed into the car.

"Hi. Cha-" Whoops,"dad."

"Hello, Isabella."

"Cal me Bella." I looked up and smiled at him, but his eyed were locked on the road.

Throughout the rest of the ride, there was no more conversation, he just looked . . . _angry_. Maybe angry wasn't the word, it was more of an annoyed look. Like he was in the car with a five year old rather than a twelve year old, and like that five year old was bombarding him with never-ending, infantile questions rather than being utterly silent.

That was all that the someone else was allowing me for the moment.

Flash Forward 

As I took the fish out of the oven, I realized something. I had forgotten to put away the spaghetti!

"Crap!" I whispered.

I ran to the table and found that Charlie had fallen asleep on the couch. Good, he hadn't seen the food still there. Wow, that man can snore.

I held a plate in each hand and had the third balanced between my arm and chest. Bad idea for clumsy me. I put the third down. I managed to get the spaghetti into the fridge and covered in cellophane and the fish onto the table along with napkins, utensils, and sauce before the doorbell rang. Charlie's snore cut off and he jerked awake.

I ran to answer the door but as I reached for the knob Charlie pushed me out of the way and opened the door with a huge, fake, smile.

I stumbled to regain balance and walked into the hallway. I wasn't supposed to interfere when Charlie had other people over. I stopped outside the laundry room and walked in. Laundry . . . more time to think. Ugh.

Apparently my friend wasn't ready to let me in on any more memories; I began to ponder the future. It was almost the end of summer break and since Charlie wouldn't let me leave the house . . . ever, what would happen when school started? He would _have _to let me go to school, after all, it was a law, wasn't it? Everything was so confusing . . .


	3. Chapter 3

1**A/N: **Hello! I got back late yesterday and now that I'm home- I'm writing! Yay! While I was gone, I was thinking up new ideas for Twists and Turns! One being, I am not a big fan of that name. Any ideas? ^^**HUGE **Thank-You's to everyone who reviewed! Every one made me super happy! And a special thank-you to Sammy73 for being the only review on Chapter 2! You all rock! FYI: this chapter is super short and I'm SO sorry! I just needed to introducce a few more things but there wasnt enough for a normal chapter! )':

-EdwardL0vesbella (Anna)

I realized I left out my disclaimer on Chapter 2 . . .

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn, Edward(!_!), Bella, Charlie . . . **

_I stumbled to regain balance and walked into the hallway. I wasn't supposed to interfere when Charlie had other people over. I stopped outside the laundry room and walked in. Laundry . . . more time to think. Ugh._

_Apparently my friend wasn't ready to let me in on any more memories; I began to ponder the future. It was almost the end of summer break and since Charlie wouldn't let me leave the house . . . ever, what would happen when school started? He would have to let me go to school, after all, it was a law, wasn't it? Everything was so confusing . . ._

**Chapter 3 **_**(mini-chapter) **_*Last 'epilogue' chapter!*

Bella's POV, A Few Weeks After Chapter 2

(Sorry- it's **really** short but I might post another one later today (or else tomorrow)- it'll be long!)

'_THUNK!' _A pile of books plopped down in front of me and I jumped and looked up only to see my own personal devil.

"Here." Charlie snapped. He walked away.

Charlie hadn't yet enrolled me for school, although the first day was next Monday. I realized what this meant. I was going to be _home schooled. _Bad. I supposed it was not too bad; being home schooled just meant I wouldn't have to hide the bruises or worry about being the freak in class.

Then something else came to my attention. There was no way in the world that Charlie was going to teach me and not even the smallest chance he would hire a tutor. That meant I would have to teach myself- that wasn't so bad.

There were a total of five books: History, Science, English, Literature, and Mathematics. They were all very thick and worn out.

After three separate trips all of the books were on my bed. I heard the front door finally slammed closed downstairs.

I walked downstairs- I really wanted something to eat. The food here was much worse than Renee's cooking! I was only allowed to cook for Charlie- _I _ate canned soup and frozen dinners. Blech! I thought about secretly eating something else, but I was sure Charlie took inventory of all the food.

_Terrible ending, I know. (To keep everyone from being confused- Bella can eat whatever she cooks later in the story; when she is able to cook. I forgot to explain that!}_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello, my friends!**_ Sincere apologies for not writing in . . . Holy pickles! Over a month! Well I'm on summer break (no summer jobs for me :P)! I go to an awful school (uniforms and all) and we have exams throughout the entire miserable 7 years we're here. So I started studying for finals like a month ago and realized . . . I had a ton of work to do. That mixed with the fact that I really didn't feel like writing, equals guilty me! So I started writing today- my last day of school. Lastly: COOKIES!!

Lizzie

KikiPet

Anima Bella

Rae2404

nbf4eva

call us crazy

Dani-1811

Billions of cookies(and a glass of milk) to SAMMY73 for reviewing every chapter- you rule :D

Hungry for some cookies? Review! The review board doesn't bite!

_*Grrrr!*_

No! Bad review board! Down!

*Whimper*

Hehe . . .

[Gotta say: I 3 you all! Seriously, ya'll are totally BAMF (brownies if you know what that is- and don't post it!) for still wanting to read this! And I mean that in the nicest way!]

Now to the story . . .

~*~

**Chapter 4****- and good news, folks! We are done with the insane epilogue! ^^**

**BPOV**

I woke up once again to the incessant beeping of my decrepit alarm clock. I had no idea why I bothered to get up at six every day, since I had nothing to get up for. I looked out the window- ugh. I really missed Phoenix, I mean, sure it had been a while but here it was, the middle of August, freezing and pouring. Stupid clouds.

I decided to take a shower, mostly to avoid running into Charlie when he got up in about ten minutes

~*~.

"Isabella, come down here. Now.", I heard Charlie from downstairs. It sounded like he was sober- good. I went into the living room immediately, expecting to be given my textbooks. Instead, Charlie gestured toward the corner by the front door- a backpack? Well, that was weird to say the least.

"I enrolled you in school. You're going to be a Junior at Forks High School starting a week from Monday." . . . Did Charlie actually buy me a backpack?

"But . . . I . . . Why?", Ooh, mistake. Should have stayed quiet, Bella.

Charlie was angry now, "Because I said so! You have to get out of the house sometime, Isabella. Oh, and I took the money for the backpack out of your pay from Mr. Juarez."

Mr. Juarez owned the grocery store in Forks. When I was twelve, Charlie had sent me to get a few things and Mr. Juarez asked me if I wanted to come around and help him a few times a week. Charlie had agreed, to have me away from him, I imagine. I now 'worked' there Monday through Friday from four until seven-thirty unless I had to leave early, which never happened.

I glanced to the corner again. The backpack was dark-blue with three separate pockets and black straps.

"Okay. Thanks, Charlie." I grabbed my backpack and headed up to my room. Today was Sunday so school started a week from tomorrow.

_Random note: *I really have NO idea how home schooling works, so I'm not going to talk about it if I can help it*_

Charlie seemed to be in a good mood (for him) and I ddn't want to be around if it changed so I decided to see if Mr. Juarez needed some extra help. Plus, I could use the extra money.

"Charlie, can I go see if Mr. Juarez needs any help?", I asked a bit shyly.

"Fine.", Was his curt answer.

_Wow, he really is in a good mood_, I thought. I knew he would call to make sure that I was really going there, though.

Amazingly, I owned a bicycle. Mr. Juarez's daughter, Julie, was about my age and, even though I didn't know her, she had been kind enough to give me her old bike when she got a new one. It wasn't exactly new but I wasn't picky.

I was fed up with rain and I stubbornly wanted to overcome it. It was childish and stupid but I decided I was going to ride my bike in the pouring rain- weather can't control _me_.

_I wanted to make this chapter super long for you guys but it's already after midnight, so I technically failed to get this out today . . . but I wanted to publish it NOW!!! I'm starting chapter 5 as soon as I have this posted!_

_3 Anna _


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N:**____Hey! It's completely impossible that I'll get this chapter up today(Thursday_ _, June 11) as it's already past 12:30(am) and I really should go to bed . . . Oh, well! Tomorrow (well, technically, today) I'm leaving at 11 in the morning to go camping and won't be back until around 5pm on the following Tuesday. If I can't get this out today, though, saying that won't do any good!!! I know- I'm a terrible person who doesn't respond to reviews, but I REALLY do appreciate every one of them! ~* No new cookies to be announced, as I've just posted chapter 4~* (My writing style has changed- no commas after quotes! Sorry, I'm not the best writer) _

~*~

_[~Can you tell I love these swirly things?~]_

**Chapter 5- First day of school (:D) It's long for you!**

**BPOV**

_Beep! Beep! _

"Ugh, shut up! Don't you have something better to do?!" I yelled to my alarm clock.

_I'm yelling at objects . . . I really am crazy, aren't I? _I thought.

I slammed the button to stop the annoying noise.

_Geez, get a grip, Bella!_

Weather check! Raning? Of course.

I was still in a pair of sweat pants and an old t-shirt as I went downstairs to make Charlie's breakfast. I had taken some cooking classes, paid for with my savings, because I really couldn't cook- Renee wasn't the greatest person to learn from.

Since I 'worked' at the grocery story, I got a slight discount on food, which was always nice. I made an omelet for Charlie and toast for myself- I wasn't very hungry, my stomach was already full . . . of butterflies.

As if on cue, Charlie came down the stairs and took a seat at the table. I didn't want to have to eat with him, so I pretended to be cleaning something on the counter as I ate my toast in a few quick bites.

I was hoping to escape upstairs in silence but that couldn't happen.

"Shouldn't you be leaving for school?" I'm sure he wanted that.

"Um, it doesn't start for over an hour and a half . . ." Duh.

He went back to his omelet.

"Are you going to need the shower today?"

"No. I don't _take_ showers in the morning." He replied condescendingly.

I nodded and went to take a shower. I liked mornings- Charlie was never drunk in the morning.

_~*~_

I got dressed in a plain , long-sleeve blue sweater, black jeans , and dark brown birckinstocks.. I hated putting my hair up and I wasn't about to start now so I just brushed it. I had a few bruises on my right arm, and a scrape on my left from the night before yesterday.

The worst was on my side- the bruise went up pretty much all the left side of my torso. The other bruises didn't hurt very much but that one did.Charlie came home drunk and pushed me into the counter and then kicked me in the same spot. That was, of course, great.

One thing I really didn't want to do was get to school early- that would just leave me with extra time and nothing to fill it with. It was still about twenty minutes until my earliest possible leaving time and Charlie had left already so I doubled-checked everything I needed.

Backpack- _check_. Appropriate appearance- _check_. Money for school books-_ no_!

I was buying my books last-minute- a used set for the cheapest I could find. I should have enough money in my savings . . . I was just lucky the book sale was still going on. I assumed that today would be the last day. , long-sleeve

I went through everything else and I wasn't forgetting anything. The childish stubbornness of a few days ago was gone so I decided that riding my bike wouldn't be avery smart thing to do. I lived about fifteen minutes walking distance away from Forks High and I had plenty of time to get there so I grabbed an umbrella and a my coat _(just like Bella's coat in the movie, but green_)and started walking.

~*~

Finally, the school came into view. Wow, it was so small! I guess this was expected of a small town like Forks, though. In Phoenix_-_ no, stop it! I always tried not to think about my mom or Phoenix, it only mad me sad and emotional.

I felt my eyes start to get hot as I approached the school. I tried to distract myself from my earlier life by thinking about the school but that only made it worse. I felt tears start to trail down my face and immediately dashed to the wall where no one was looking and wiped them away with the sleeve of my jacket.

After a few more tears, I calmed down and turned away from the wall to see someone standing behind me, concerned.

"You okay?" the boy asked. He had short brown hair and his face was slightly round- very pale, like everyone here. He looked nice, but I wasn't a fan at the moment.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lied quietly as I walked quickly away.

I almost ran to the office door, not wanting the boy to catch up to me. I started to close my umbrella as I walked under the awning and put it into the side pocket of my backpack.

The woman behind the desk appeared to be in her sixties and had gray hair with a little brown left. She looked up from the paper she had been filling out when she heard the door and smiled at me.

"You must be Isabella!" She seemed oddly excited to see me.

"Um, yes." Kind of creepy- weren't there any other new students?

"Everyone will be happy to have a new face here, I'm sure! Especially the chief's daughter . . . you're the only new student this year- there was going to be a few new students but the family ended up moving somewhere else. Well, there is one other new student, but he's a freshman." A bit of a chatterbox . . . "Oh, here. Have all of your teachers sign this slip and bring it back at the end of the day," She handed me an orange slip, "and here is your schedule, dear. You can keep that."

I thanked her and walked outside again. I opened my umbrella and looked at my schedule and noticed that classes didn't change by weekday, except for gym, computers, and music. No art? Small town funds . . .

I saw that my first class was biology in building 2. I remembered my biology textbook from the previous two years. I hadn't had very much trouble with it- _that_ one had actually been meant for three years but I had studied the whole book. Hopefully we wouldn't be learning the same material- no one likes a brainiac.

I walked into the door with a big '2' over it and saw a table with about 20 books on it and a few students behind it. Book sale!

I went over to the table, "Hi. Are you selling textbooks for Junior year?"

They all looked a little surprised for a moment. "Uh, yeah . . . Are you _new_?", one of the boys asked.

"Yeah, I'm Bella. So how much for all the books I'll need? Used, if you have them." He still looked shocked.

The price wasn't too bad, but I could've been luckier. I handed him the money and put the books away in my backpack with the spirals and binders I had bought. I looked at the sheet for my locker number (luckily, in the same building as the biology room)and walked with my head down to avoid anyone else noticing me.

I opened the locker to find that there were two built in shelves- good, I wouldn't have to buy any. I stuffed my jacket in the bottom and put the supplies for my after-lunch classes on the shelves.

I looked at the clock behind me- I had almost ten minutes until the final bell- exactly what I wanted to avoid . . .

I sighed and picked up my backpack. I walked discretely again, to the room and saw that the teacher was a man with olive skin -not very common- and black hair. His kind face was focused on a novel at his desk.

There was no point in hiding myself here. I walked casually to his desk and stood a bit akwardly for a second until he looked up.

'On, hello! You must be Isabella. Welcome to Forks High School."

"Thank you- Call me Bella, please." He marked his attendance sheet. "I'm supposed to have my teachers sign this. . ?" I sounded totally out of place. Well, I was. I showed him he slip and he smiled and signed it.

"Do you have everything that you'll need?"

"Yes, I believe so. Is there assigned seating?" I was hoping for a yes- it would just be easier.

"No, but it appears that there is only one seat left."

I looked to see that a few students were at their desks, and the others had a backpack or books at them. There was a boy next to the open seat and I couldn't help but notice- he was incredibly handsome.

His tousled bronze hair was perfect, his skin appeared satin-smooth and very pale- paler than me, even, and _I_ was part albino. His face was perfect in every way, he was looking down but I could still see his eyes. They were black, but I could see a hint of a honey-color but he looked angry . . . and uncomfortable. He appeared quite strong, though I could only see his upper torso and arms. He was wearing a navy blue t-shirt with black trim.

"You can take your seat, Miss Swan." I blushed tomato red- I hadn't realized I was staring at him.

My seat was in the center of the right aisle. I kept my head down a bit as I walked to my seat, but today was no exception to my clumsiness. Just as I reached my seat, on Edward's side, I might add, My wet shoe slipped on the linoleum floor.

I was expecting to hit the floor when I felt a pair of strong, cold hands grab me. Edward. Unfortunately, they were dead center on that huge bruise.

I winced at the pain and let out a strange, whimpering sound. I felt the hands set me gently on the floor. I opened my eyes and he appeared very worried.

'Im sorry, did I hurt you?" His eyes _were_ beautiful . . .

~*~

_What did you think? I felt bad for being gone so long and made this chappy super long! And I know I sort of stole the office thing and the slip thing from the book . . . and the open seat thing . . . okay, well, I'm trying!!! I'm not the best writer at the moment because I don't have motivation . . . it's been a week and __still__ no new reviews on anything . . . how am I supposed to know if people even like my story??? I'm very sorry that I don't reply to reviews but it's just that much easier not to- Ido give cookies, though! [Cookies, from me at least, are when I mention your name for reviewing. No matter what you said, I __will__ mention you! Unless you say you don't want me to- then I won't] _

_Reviews= Happy Anna= Motivation= Longer, Better Chapters= HAPPY READERS!!!_

_**IMPORTANT!!!!: You're all welcome to PM me or email me!! I'll display my email now. It's: **__ (__**Yes, I know, it's very long) you can email me about anything- questions, comments, suggestions . . . whatever you want! Please, no hate mail (:**_

_Okay, well- love y'all!_

_- Anna :D _


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N:**_ _Started this chapter way back in June . . . I've been _so_ busy! But -yayness!- I will be home until the 27__th__ of July(Sunday) when I go to camp for 7 days. Lastly, the days I cannot write have changed- they're now Sunday and Monday(I still only write after 4pm though). I would've had this chapter up yesterday but I guess FanFiction was having some technical issues because there was no little mini-menu when I scrolled over the tabs after logging in- thus, no way to add chapters ): I am very happy because we _do _have cookies!_ Our cookies go to:

Dani-1811 Twilight_fan_216 EdwardandBellaforever daisysweetheart19 and, of course, Sammy73

Thanks guys- I really appreciate it!

~*~

(To keep everyone from being confused- Bella can eat whatever she cooks now because she _can_ cook- I forgot to explain that!}

_I was expecting to hit the floor when I felt a pair of strong, cold hands grab me. Edward. Unfortunately, they were dead center on that huge bruise._

_I winced at the pain and let out a strange, whimpering sound. I felt the hands set me gently on the floor. I opened my eyes and he appeared very worried._

"_Im sorry, did I hurt you?" His eyes _were_ beautiful . . ._

**Chapter 6: BPOV**

"No, um . . . I'm okay . . ." I couldn't stop looking at his eyes. They were completely black now- coal black, and he had dark, bruise-like shadows under his eyes.

"Are you positive?" Edward's forehead was slightly crinkled and he looked confused and uncomfortable. He had one hand on my upper arm -it was ice cold- and was standing his whole arm's-length away from me, as far as he could.

"Uh, yeah." Despite my distraction, I still blushed a deep red. At that, his eyes seemed to get even blacker, if that was possible.

He sat in his chair again, moved it as far to the other side of the table as he could, and angled it away from me. What the hell?

I sat down in my chair, embarrassed. Was something wrong with me? I remembered that there were other students in the room and took a cautious look around. _Everyone_ was staring at me. I looked down at the table and let my hair fall around my face a little.

Class has to start soon, right? Thankfully, more students started shuffling into the room and within a few minutes the bell rang. They were probably staring, too.

"Alright, class. Most of you already know me, but I am Mr. Stephens. I'm happy to tell you all that we have a new student! Isabella would you like to come up here?" I thought I _told _him to call me Bella . . .

No, I'd actually prefer to stay here and hide, thank you. "Of course." Not.

I walked to the front of the glaring classroom and bit my lip.

"Well, Miss Swan, go ahead. Tell us about yourself."

My eyes wandered around the room nervously as I spoke "Well, I've lived in Forks since I was twelve. I was, um, home-schooled and I used to live in Phoenix, Arizona."

"Thank you." I happily began to walk towards my seat when I remembered him. I couldn't take my eyes away from him; his dark, mysterious eyes, perfect hair . . . If I only knew his name.

I stole a glance at him as I sat down- he looked very annoyed. What was his problem? Did he think that being gorgeous gave him the right to be a jerk? No, I shouldn't judge him. After all, he did keep me from slamming into the floor.

Mr. Stephens took attendance and I listened. His name was Edward! I imagined he only took the attendance out loud for my sake, but I appreciated it.

Apparently, Mr. Stephens was also our home room teacher and he wanted to get a head start on telling us about the plans for this year. I listened for a little while, but every lesson and concept was something I had already studied at home, exactly what I didn't want to happen. In fact -Yes- we were using the same book I had studies from. Well _that_ was a waste of money.

I got very bored listening to him and decided to try out my French skills. Soon after I moved to this terrible place, I went to the library and found out that one of the librarians spoke and taught French, and I always loved that language. She offered to tutor me and I thought it would be good to learn a language in case I ended up going to a real school.

With the help of Mrs. Paul and the "_Français Pour L'étudiant Américain_" series (Or "French for the American Student"), I was able to learn to read, write and speak French extremely well; there never was much for me to do but learn.

~*~

_. . .Le président de classe devrait parler avec-_

And then, the bell rang.

"Alright, class. We will continue this discussion 6th hour. Have a great first day back."

I picked up my backpack and swung it onto my back awkwardly. I couldn't help but notice that Edward was probably the first to leave the room.

I kept my eyes on my schedule as I walked to the door- not a good idea. I slammed right into the pale, round-faced boy from earlier, who I found out was named Mike.

"Sorry!" We both said in unison. I stood there for a moment, then decided to just walk away before grilled me about his morning.

I walked to my locker and saw what I wasn't sure was a blessing or a curse- Edward had the locker next to mine.

I was never a people person, especially since I moved to Forks, but there was something about Edward that was . . . different than other people. I wanted to know what it was. Why was he acting so strange?

I stopped by me locker just as Edward started to walk away.

Don't say anthing, just stay quiet. Don't- "Edward, wait!"

He turned to look at me "Yes?" I stepped a bit closer and he went rigid. This was going to kill me! _(Sorry, I couldn't help myself _;-)_)_

He was absolutely captivating. I had to concentrate quite hard to form an audible sentence.

"I . . . wanted to thank you again for, um . . ." Wow. When I took a breath I realized that he _smelled _amazing, too. It was beyond words. How didn't I notice that earlier?

"For catching you, correct?"

"Yeah . . . thanks." I managed to say.

"You are very welcome. For both, that is." His eyes seemed to actually get a bit lighter as he gave me a breathtaking, crooked smile.

I smiled shyly and, of course, blushed a little as I looked to the floor.

"Bella, you should be getting to class. If you are late, you won't get e second first impression, you know." I looked around to see that almost half of the class had left by now.

"Oh, right." I was glad I had next period's books in my backpack already. I really didn't know how to get there . . . "Your next class wouldn't happen to be government, would it?" It couldn't hurt to ask.

"No, but I could walk you there, if you like." I _would_ like . . .

"Wouldn't you be late?" I didn't want to be too selfish.

"Oh, I'll be fine. We have a whole three minute break this year." There was that smile again; I could feel my heart speeding up a bit.

I still couldn't understand how he could make it to class on time- we couldn't have more than a minute left until the next bell, but there was no way I could convince myself to say no to more time with him. "That'd be great- thanks."

"And you're still welcome."

How was it? I crave your opinions! I was suffering from major writer's block so I'm really not a fan of this chapter . . . Hey- so you guys know how people say _River Flows in You_ by Yiruma would be a good lullaby for Bella? Well I love it! And now I'm working on it in piano lessons! And as for the French thing . . . Well it was fluff. ^^ But I love French and, oh, I don't know, maybe it'll be important later . . .

- *Anna*


	7. Chapter 7

Lol, I just spent like 2 minutes attacking my mouse because I thought it was dying but I realized I just had it on centered . . . Smart me =/

_I just got back from a week long camp and I am so exhausted! But I'm writing out of guilt for not writing and review motivation [And listening to "Don't Stop Believin'" by Journey over and over] Whenever I feel really bad for not writing, I'll go check my e-mail to see if I got reviews to motivate me enough- seriously, one review can be my fuel for an entire chapter! . . . Review and I'll love you! Finally: COO-KAYS!!!! __Sammy73__ [Just about the best reviewer ever- but you have yet to criticize me! Let's see if you can do it!] and __Arina Marie__ - first suggestion I've gotten!_ I am SO sorry if I forget anyone, it's just SO hard to keep track of!!!

**Chapter 7**

**BPOV**

_Reflecting . . .Government was definitely not my favorite class. I honestly couldn't care less about politics and all that useless crap- Forks may be in the same state as basically the center of government (The White House) but it was an entirely different world. No one even attempted to start a conversation with me, however, which I was grateful for. And the teacher was very nice but her name-_

The bell rang and I happily jumped up from my desk and mentally cursed myself for being so careless. I remembered the stupid orange slip and went up to the teacher, Mrs. Cullen, and she looked up as soon as I was a step away.

"Yes, dear?" She smiled widely at me. Her face was gentle, caring, and the gleam in her eyes reminded me of my mother . . ."Is everything alright?"

"What?" To my surprise, my voice cracked. "I- It's just . . ." My eyes were watrey and my vision blurred. I prayed that everyone was gone from the classroom.

She gave me a concerned look and I realized her eyes really _did _look a lot like Rene's . . . there were a thousand emotions swirling in them; compassion, determination, and most of all, love.

"Bella, hush, it's alright." She put an arm around me and I realized that I had started to actually cry.

"It's nothing . . . really, I'm f-fine." I tried to turn away but the didn't seem to notice my effort- she had a very strong grip on me.

"Come on, sit down," She kept an arm around my shoulder and it only made me nervous- I didn't like close contact with people.

She walked me to a bench, and sat down next to me. I couldn't believe I was here, sitting next to my government teacher, crying on a bench! This was so embarrassing!

She sat with me, rubbing my back gently until I calmed down while I just looked away.

She took my hand in hers "Do you want to talk about it?" My hand was trembling.

There was something about her that just made you want to talk about everything. I turned to look at her and tried to smile while fighting back the tears and she gave me an empathetic look.

"Do . . . do you have a class this hour?" Explaining this would take quite a while . . .

"No." She touched my hair lightly for a second and I flinched back.

"I'm sorry." She slowly moved her hand on the other so they were both on top of my trembling one. And then, I told her everything from my arrival back home after the sleep over until Charlie arriving in his police cruiser.

~*~

While I was telling her about what had happened to Renee, there was a hint of a look, like a look a child would have while they were being praised for being good after they had just stolen a cookie from the jar.

~*~

"So when I looked at your eyes, they had the same look my mother's used to have when she would look at me." I nervously bit my lip and looked down. I felt so pathetic.

"I'm so sorry." It wasn't her fault, in fact I didn't know if it was anyone's fault. They never said very much to me.

"Thanks. . ." In spite of the mood, a chuckled a little.

Surprised, she asked "What's so funny?"

"I just think it's a weird coincidence that you and Edward have the same last name. In such a small town and all."

"It isn't very strange, really. I mean, I _am_ his mother." Hold up- what? I don't get the point of people saying really when people obviously mean what they've said. . ."Really?"

"Well, not biologically, but otherwise, yes." She seemed a little confused at my lack of apparently common knowledge.

"Oh," This could be bad "He's in my home room. You won't, um . . ." I blushed (again!) and trailed off. Two of my talents; being socially awkward and red-faced.

"Tell anyone about this?" Beautiful, motherly, empathetic, must I add psychic?

I nodded.

"As long as you would rather I didn't, I won't." She was worried now "Is there something else bothering you?" Yes, psychic.

I looked at her for a moment, conflict in my eyes "No." I said flatly.

"Alright." She didn't sound convinced- I was an awful liar "I'll write you a pass- your teacher next hour?"

"Shoot- I left my schedule in my locker but I think the teacher's Ms. Henry." She wrote very quickly- she must not have very good handwriting, then

"We can just say that you had some questions for me." She winked "Here you are, Bella." She handed me a late pass with surprisingly elegant writing on it.

"Thanks. For everything."

"No problem whatsoever. Now, are you sure there isn't something else bothering you? Whatever it is, you can tell me." No, I can't.

My voice was shaky and small "Nothing."

"Okay. Have a nice day, Bella." Definitely not convinced.

"You, too." All that embarrassment was starting to catch up to me as I picked up my things from the desk. Damn- why couldn't I sink into the floor?

I dashed out the door and ducked my head. I remembered I didn't have to- no one would be in the halls during class.

The rest of the day was similar to government, but without the embarrassing talk. Edward wasn't in any other classes with me and when I tried to catch up with him he was always gone before I could get to my locker. This guy had a serious problem . . .

~*~

**Lunch**

I was barely hungry- but if I didn't use my lunch money for something, I probably wouldn't see it again. I waited in line and bought my food.

I was walking around aimlessly, I had no idea where to sit. Then, I saw him. He was sitting at a table with four other students, all as stunning as he- the boy at the end of the table was very muscular with an angular face and curly brown hair. Next to him was a stunning girl with wavy golden hair to the middle of her back, then, in the middle was a pixie-like girl; all her features were small, but still pretty; she was very thin and had cropped jet black hair that stuck in various ways about her head. To her left was a boy, less muscular then the first, but still strong-looking, with messy blond hair- the last was Edward, looking perfect as usual, with tousled bronze and brown hair and gorgeous body. God, did they have some sort of underwear model clique?

Unlike most of the cafeteria, they weren't staring at me. In fact, they weren't looking at anything specifically. They weren't making eye contact or talking or even eating, though they all had untouched trays of food in front of them. I hadn't realized that I was staring at them until a voice brought me back to reality.

"Hey, you! Isabella!" What the?

I looked around, completely confused and heard girls laughing, most likely at my expense.

"Over here." It was the same voice as before.

There was a table of girls watching me with amused faces, stifling laughter

"Hey- wanna sit with us?" A girl at the end of the table asked. She had long brown hair tied back into an orderly side ponytail.

"Uh, sure. Thanks." I sat in the empty seat next to her.

"Hi. I'm Jessica. You're Isabella, right?" Oh- she was in my government class. Government . . .

"Bella." Why did I bother?

I was introduced to everyone at the table. I was sitting next to a girl named Angela and across from Lauren.

"So, did you just move here?" Angela. She must not have been in my biology/home room class then.

"No- I've lived in Forks since I was twelve, but I've been home-schooled. I used to live in Phoenix."

"Whoa, really? That's awesome! It's nice and warm in Arizona, huh?"

"Yeah, it was really nice."

The conversation went on like that for a while until I worked up the nerve to ask about the table of . . . whatever they were.

During a quiet point in the interrogating, I asked "Who are they?" And nodded toward's Edward's table.

"Oh, the Culllens. They're all freakishly gorgeous, adopted, and they _date_ each other. I don't get it . . . That's Emmet, the ripped one, and Rosalie, the blonde girl. And Alice, the small one, and Jasper, the blond boy. Edward's the one next to Jasper." This time, it was Jessica who spoke "Oh, and they used to live in Alaska. Mrs. Cullen is the government teacher and Mr. Cullen is Forks' 'miracle doctor'."

"What about Edward?" So he was available . . ?

"I guess he's just a fifth wheel," She shrugged."But he doesn't date. Well, no one here, at least." There was a bitter adge in her voice.

"Oh. He's in my biology/home room class. He, uh, seems nice." And suave, and polite, and totally beautiful . . .

She only shrugged again.

The rest of lunch was filled with idle chit-chat. I was determined to set Edward straight before he could run away again. Something about him made me an entirely different person.

I saw him walking out of the cafeteria and hurried to catch up.

"Edward, wait." What in the world does this boy do to me?

_Suspense!!! I really wanted to make this longer but I've got to get this out today! I've been swarmed in baking for this sale and I've got to have a ton of reading done by Sunday and it's just been awful! But I blew everything off today because I felt terrible ): R&R!!! You guys rock =D_

_-*Anna*_


End file.
